


Always Attract

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OWILDCAT - Fandom, I am Wildcat - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mother Hen Nogla, My First Fanfic About These Two, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you want to tap this, all you have to do is ask.” He laughs and the chocked laughter coming from Evan and Craig makes the embarrassment worthwhile, especially when Tyler cuffs the back of his head lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Attract

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Wildcat/Delirious fic for a while and I finally did it.  
> Follow me lostindaydreams-gemz.tumblr.com, send me prompts

Always Attract  
_~If it hurts this much, then it must be love._  
_It’s a lottery; I can’t wait to draw your name._

[ _Chapter Track!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95KuzIMwxZY)

Jonathan woke up to a terrible ache in his throat and an uncomfortable tightness in his boxers.  
For a few minutes, he blinked lazily up at the unfamiliar ceiling, wondering whether he was awake or dreaming and hoping the ache would go away. This wasn't the first time it had happened. Not the first time he’s been woken up with his throat aching and his fingers reaching for someone who isn’t there.

Waking up to sweaty bed sheets and tingling fingers, a name on his lips that he wishes wasn’t so far away. This time he’s woken up to a cold room and the red alarm numbers of two o’clock stare back at him when he checks the clock. Its pitchblack outside his window and the only light illuminating his room was from the light coming from beneath his closed door. Someone left the hallway light on.  
He can hear the wind howling around outside, rattling the window of his room. San Diego weather wasn’t exactly what Lui had bragged about. It wasn’t Lui’s fault though; the weather was _expected_ to be a hot 87 with sunny skies. Instead however, there was a rare storm that rolled in from the sea.  
The sky quickly darkened into an angry grey; thunder rumbling in the distance and rain lashed at the streets, hitting the ground and anyone else unfortunate enough to be caught out in it.

Jonathan squirms in bed, his skin feels uncomfortably warm, and his shirt is drenched in sweat, his underwear uncomfortably tight because of the dream he had been having. He finds himself biting his lip, replaying the dream over in his head. He shouldn’t, because then it leads him to thinking of his dear friend, the one with the endearing wheezy laugh, the one with the long body and broad shoulders, the one who tackles him and pins him down when he’s tickling him making him laugh breathlessly. The one who _invades his fucking dreams_ and the one he’s thinks about even more when he's relieved himself of the tension in his groin.

_Tyler._

He has a lot of fucked up dreams, but none more so then when he dreams of being beneath Tyler. Gasping and moaning, his back arching as Tyler's skilful fingers take him apart. It’s a miracle he even sleeps at all.  
_It’s all Tyler’s fault really. He’s the one who started everything in the first place._  
He’s the one, who drunkenly kissed him, when they were all doing their annual stay at someone’s house, his tongue tasting of Southern Comfort and his big hands cupping Jonathan’s jaw, whispering words of praise in his deep Southern accent against Jonathan’s lips. He’s the one who ripped himself away from Jonathan as if he’d been burned when Jonathan started to kiss back, an accusing look in his grey eyes. He’s the one who continuously scowled at him in annoyance whenever he was in sight.  
  
Days afterwards the others were rightfully confused, sure Tyler ripped on him and mocked the way he spoke, but never as much as he did after Tyler kissed him. Nogla would be furiously defensive when Tyler continuously killed Jonathan in any of the games they played, screaming out a _“What the absolute fuck Tyler”_ followed by _“Leave him alone, what the fucks your problem.”_ Nogla only being silenced by Jonathan’s laughter and a joking _, “It’s okay Nogla. Tyler’s just on his period.”_

The lobby of their game going silent as Tyler once again killed Jonathan, who weakly laughs it off. The silence from the others is borderline deafening and Jonathan coughs awkwardly before needing to go and quickly disconnecting from the game.

His phone explodes with texts from the others asking him if he’s okay. Evan doesn’t know what’s wrong but he wants to know and persistently asks him if he’s upset Tyler in any way, shape or form. Offering comforting words, and suggesting that he and Tyler take a break from playing games together.  
Jonathan remembers the indignation that ran through him when Evan suggested it; it wasn’t his fault that Tyler kissed him and regretted it. He wants to tell Evan that his best friend came on to him, but he’s not that kind of guy. He doesn’t out others. Never.

So he agrees to it, only playing games with Luke, and for a while he has fun.  
He plays H1Z1 and Battle Block Theatre, he plays steam games by himself, only uploading the ones he likes the most, but before long he misses the others. _The people who have wormed themselves underneath his skin and made themselves home in his bones._

It’s not long before he’s logging on and Skype calls light up his computer. Adam and Ohm hearing through the grape vine what had happened so they made it their mission to cheer him up and it works, together they play Primal Carnage: Extinction and The Ship. Laughing hysterically at ridiculous props and hide and seek spots.  
Nogla and Craig joining in on the fun and soon they’re asking him to play Gmod and GTA V with them. He agrees, it’s been over a week since he last played with everyone and he’s excited if not a little nervous. His stomach clenching as nerves buzz around inside it.

Tyler’s there, and he greets everyone including himself and Jonathan remembers letting out a sigh of relief that everyone clearly heard. Throughout the game, Tyler doesn’t so much as step a toe out of line and it’s the best game Jonathan’s ever had. Later as everyone chats idly waiting for their recordings to render, Jonathan’s phone buzzes with a text message and he remembers pulling it out.

 **1 new message**  
Tyler  
Sorry for being a dick.

Is all it says. And he chuckles quietly to himself, telling the other’s that their nosey when they ask why he’s laughing.  
Things pick up from there. Life goes back to normal and the relationship between Tyler and himself goes back to Tyler making fun of him and Jonathan sassing him back. Nothing seems to have changed and when Nogla announces that he’s moving to LA the other unanimously agree to celebrate with him for the weekend. Nogla’s excited and it rubs off on the others as they all make their plans to either pick up others or meet each other at the address Nogla gave them. Nogla invites everyone and that includes Luke, who is flattered to be included but stated he can’t go because of work.  
He makes his worries knowing to Jonathan when he tells him to be careful, he still remembers the way Tyler treated him. And he remembers the way Luke clenched his fists when he told him about the kiss. Luke’s been his best friend for over 10 years and he tells him everything.  
Making travel arrangements to LAX was simpler than he thought and he tells Nogla that his flight comes in at 11.25am, Nogla’s whooping almost drowning out the sound of Tyler stating that his flight arrives at the same time, after both confirming that they were both flying with Delta. _This should be fun_ he remembers thinking at the time.

  
The flight was short and he remembers climbing on board and glancing quickly around the see if he could try and spot Tyler on the crowded plane, fortunately or unfortunately he couldn’t spot him. And he doesn’t know what to do with himself as disappointment swells up inside of him.  
As promised Nogla is at the gate waiting for him and the tall Irish man picks him up in a bear hug and swings him around much to the amusement of the bystanders around them. Nogla doesn’t put him down when Jonathan whines in his ear that he can’t breathe. Nogla just laughs, happily, and then places him on his feet with a gentle pat to his head.

Jonathan’s five years older than this man and somehow he feels like a child. When he looks back up at Nogla after catching his breath he notices that Nogla’s not looking at him instead he’s looking over his head with a slight frown between his eyebrows. Jonathan remembers glancing over his shoulder and seeing Tyler lumbering over to them with his bag hitched up over his broad shoulder, Jonathan’s mouth going dry at the sight of Tyler’s muscles moving underneath his grey Henley shirt.

 _Shit_ **  
**

Tyler greets them with a wave and a smile stretched across his face. Jonathan feels a little insecure, he’s not a short guy but standing in between these two giants he feels like a fucking ant. Nogla laughs at the expression on his face, cooing at him and Jonathan remembers batting at Nogla’s hand as it rises to pinch his cheeks. When he looks up at Tyler he sees him already watching him, his grey eyes assessing both him and Nogla. This is the first time they’ve been face to face since the kissing incident a couple of months ago, and Jonathan can’t hold eye contact without his stomach flipping and his heart beating a bruising rhythm against his chest. He hopes his face isn’t flushed.

Turning to Nogla, he enquires who’s already arrived. Nogla sensing the tension in the air jumps at the chance to lighten it and his hand grasps Jonathan’s shoulder as he leads him to the exit, Tyler following silently behind.  
“Lui’s in the car with Marcel who flew in a while ago. Scotty and Brian are back at mine getting stuff ready and Craig is with Brock, Adam and Ohm shopping for munchies.” Nogla laughed and Jonathan hummed in agreement, “Wait — what about Evan?” Their fearless leader wasn’t coming?

“Evan’s coming in later this afternoon, he asked me to come pick him up” Tyler answers from behind him, and Jonathan stops walking and tips his head back to look at Tyler, his upside-down face raises its eyebrows at him before prodding him in the back to encourage him to continue walking.  
“Oh, so our fearless leader is joining us.” He comments and Nogla snots in amusement at the title he’s given Evan and before long their all standing outside in the Los Angeles sunshine. He looks around the parking lot and spots Lui tooting the horn on his car and Marcel hanging out the car window waving madly at them. He laughs and waves his arms spastically around in the air, almost smacking Tyler in the face, who in turn grabs Jonathan’s wrists in his large hands, the movement causes his laughter to choke in his throat and die. His hands are warm and calloused and the feeling of them on his skin sends shivers down his spine. But Tyler does nothing more than move around him and gets into Lui’s car.  
After a couple of moments he follows after him, Nogla watching in confusion at what just transpired.

At the house when everyone had gathered, they all tackled Jonathan to the ground in a group hug. Cooing at how much they had missed him, Marcel and Scotty clinging to their long-time friend and promising dramatically that they would never part with him again. Jonathan giggled and reached for someone to help him up, he remembers feeling a large hand gently enclose around his smaller one and pull him up, and grey eyes fixed on his own.

Hours pass and the party at Nogla’s house had become quite a gathering, Lui inviting a few girls who invited their own friends. They were all nice and sweet, offering their own drinks to others. And Nogla’s place was huge with and back yard and swimming pool, the sun was shining brightly on them and Craig had long stripped off into his swimming trunks and dive bombed into the swimming pool.

Marcel had laughed and dragged a giggling Lui into the pool with him. Tyler disappeared for a while and then returned with Evan and everyone delightfully jumped to greet him.

“Hello, oh fearless leader.” He greeted Evan, raising his hand in a wave and two beers dangling from his other hand.

Evan laughs at the title, _why does everyone keep doing that,_ and pulls Jonathan into a warm hug. Jonathan contemplates for a split second why there are so many tall people, before returning the hug and offering Evan one of the beers in his hand. Evan smiles brightly at him; his dark eyes alight with happiness and he takes the bottle from him, his long fingers brushing against Jonathan’s.  
He remembers turning and offering the other bottle to Tyler whose watching them. He remembers the way Tyler’s eyes widen and the small smile he gives him when he cautiously takes the last bottle that’s dangling from his fingertips.

The rest of the afternoon goes in much of the same way, Tyler casting him side eyed glances when he thought Jonathan wasn’t looking, he remembers hitting it off with one of the girls who was friends with Lui, both of them having a strong interest in rescue dogs.  
Jonathan pulled out his phone and showing the girl who introduced herself as Nicole, his dog. Nicole cooed over the photo of his baby, both agreeing that someone shouldn’t get a pet if they couldn’t look after it. Nicole then pulled out her phone and showed him her dog, it was an adorable German Shepard called Maxx. As she went into detail of its previous owner, Jonathan could see that the others were playing a game of basketball, Tyler and Nogla laughing as they towered over the others. And as he turned back to Nicole, he could distantly hear someone shout his name before a blinding pain encompassed the left side of his head.

Nicole screamed in surprise as Jonathan tumbled backwards off the bench he was sitting on, clutching at his head. The others running over to him, shouting at Brian who’s grovelling at Jonathan’s feet crying his apologies. He remembers strong fingers wrapping around his wrists and pulling him back up into a sitting position and when he looks up he sees Nogla’s dark worried eyes looking into his, he sees his mouth moving but the blood rushing through his ears makes it hard for him to hear and the worried look on Nogla’s face tightens. He turns to Evan and the others, saying something that Jonathan can’t comprehend and he sees Tyler shake his head and walk over to him.

Then he literally _manhandles him_ up into his arms and walks into the house, leaving the others dumbstruck and Nogla running after him and he feels more than hears Tyler asking Nogla something. Jonathan remembers closing his eyes for a few seconds before he feels himself being placed down and fingers nudging at his cheek gently, encouraging the re-opening of his eyes. When he finally drags his eyes open, the blood rushing through his ears has dulled down and he realizes mildly that he and Tyler are in Nogla’s bathroom and he watches as Nogla and Craig run in with a cloth wrapped in ice, some antiseptic and a clean bandage. It’s only when he spots the bandage does he feel the warm tale — tale dripping of blood running down his temple.

Tyler thanks them, before slamming the door shut on them and he ignores them when they cry out demanding to be let in, and Tyler then rolls his eyes as Nogla threats to hurt him if he hurts Jonathan.

Jonathan’s blue eyes stare dazed up at Tyler’s grey ones.  
“What happened?” He mimics in Nogla’s voice, causing him to wince at the pain that shoots through his head.  
“That’s what you get.” Tyler mocks gently back at him, running the tap and filling the sink with hot water. Opening the bottle of antiseptic and pouring some into the hot water, he dabs a clean face cloth into the water and moves to Jonathan’s side.

He vaguely remembers Tyler’s warm calloused fingers on his face as he gently dabbed at the cut on his forehead. Tyler telling him that he was sorry that he let Brian play in the first place, that he was going to be okay. He didn’t remember much after that; everything was dulled to a blur and his memories for the rest of the night were darkened around the edges. He didn’t know if they were real or not. He just remembered the feeling of warmth surrounding him and a soft lilting accent talking to him.

He remembers the next day though, waking up in an unfamiliar bed and shuffling towards the sound of voices in the kitchen. The kitchen table filled with warm food and his friends laughing joyfully when they see him.  
Adam cheerfully called out a _“Morning princess”_ as he stumbled towards the delicious smelling food.

Tyler was sitting closest to him and he reached out and _manhandled_ him into a chair before he hit the ground, Jonathan mumbling out thanks before reaching for the pile of bacon in the centre of the table. Everyone was careful of him throughout the rest of the day, not-so-subtly asking if he needed anything, and when he sat outside with Brian enjoying the sunshine on his face he squeaked as Tyler lifted him up and took him inside to the kitchen stool.

“Dude!” He remembered squeaking embarrassedly, “What is with you and the non — consensual manhandling.” He complained. The comment earned him and unamused look from Tyler, a muffled chuckle from Evan and unashamed laughter from Adam, Craig and Marcel.

“I have to change your bandage” Tyler grunts out, the supplies he needed already on the kitchen counter.  
“And the picking me up, is that just something for me then?” and his heart skips at the small smirk Tyler tries to hide as he refreshes the bandage on his forehead.  
“If you want to tap this, all you have to do is ask.” He laughs and the chocked laughter coming from Evan and Craig makes the embarrassment worthwhile, especially when Tyler cuffs the back of his head lightly.

It is hours later while everyone is playing together, that their second and third kiss happens. Marcel being deprived of playing online for so long is desperate to get some recordings done and play some Gmod and whatever else the others want to play. Jonathan takes pity on him and offers his good old friend his laptop, shooing away Marcels _“Are you sure? What about you?”_  
His head hurts and he tells him so, saying that he’s going to go rest for a bit.

He doesn’t realize until he’s half way up the stairs that someone is behind him, and as he looks back he stumbles slightly and his back hits Tyler’s chest.  
Moving up the stairs, he remembers Tyler wrapping an arm around his waist and lifting him, bones stretching to accommodate the extra weight. Then Tyler carried him to his room, listening mildly to the protestations and complaints spilling from Jonathan’s mouth.  
“Seriously, Tyler, we’re going to have to work on the carrying thing. It’s a real blow to my masculinity.”  
“Jonathan”, Tyler says warningly, and Jonathan is stricken by the way his real name sounds when Tyler says it, the sound skittering down his spine and making goose bumps spread along his skin. He inhales deeply _he’s so done for._

Jonathan remembers the next moments vividly, as he pokes Tyler’s waist and jumping in surprise at the yelp Tyler let out. Tyler turns around and drops him onto his feet outside his bedroom door, he looks livid, but instead of shouting at him, he yanks him around and walks into Jonathan’s room. Tyler’s frighteningly silent, and again Jonathan can’t do anything against the relentless pull of Tyler’s strength.  
It’s so fucking frustrating, Tyler and his stupid strength, Jonathan twists around helplessly, tries to dig his heels in, pulling at Tyler’s hand around his arm but it’s no use. Out of frustration, Jonathan jabs a finger into Tyler’s side again.

Tyler jumps so hard that Jonathan loses his footing, stumbling forward and almost knocking into Tyler. It takes a few seconds for him to process what just happened, and then Jonathan is laughing, so hard he has to brace a hand on Tyler’s shoulder to keep himself upright. Jonathan can’t even stop consider for a moment that it’s the worst idea ever to laugh into Tyler’s face.  
Tyler is ticklish. The thought alone makes more laughter escape Jonathan’s lips. Tyler shakes off his hand from his shoulder watching Jonathan holding his stomach while he bends his knees trying to stay upright.

Tyler then hauls him up faster than Jonathan can process, and pushes him up against the nearest wall, his laughter dying off. He’s not gentle but it doesn’t hurt either. Jonathan finds his face an inch from Tyler’s, feeling his breath against his face. For a helpless second, he’s dumbstruck and he stares into Tyler’s eyes. His brain oh-so-helpfully points out that Tyler’s eyes aren’t just grey, their blue and the colour of the sun shining through the clouds, and Jonathan wonder’s for a moment what it would be like to have Tyler’s mouth against his again.  
Tyler stares at him for a long moment huffing out his breath before walking over to the door-

“Why do you hate me?” Jonathan remembers saying angrily, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them. “I’ve never done anything to you. Even after everything —”  
Tyler’s head snaps up and he glowers at Jonathan. He steps away from the door way and closes it behind him with a bang, the room shaking.  
He makes his way to Jonathan until he’s standing in front of him, looking down at him. Jonathan tries to stand taller, but it doesn’t make much difference seeing as Tyler is a __fucking giant.__  
  
“You’re irritating.” Tyler says, and he sounds annoyed. “You’re innuendoes about everything drive me up the wall, I don’t get your fascination with movies or comics and you laugh at everything, no matter what anyone does or says to you. I still don’t know if you’re incredibly smart or fucking retarded. You don’t back down from confrontation, but you always say sorry. I can’t figure you out, Jonathan, because every time I think I get the hang of who you are and what you do, you do or say something that I don’t see coming. I’m not used to that, so yeah, you’re irritating, and you fucking fascinate me, you always have.”

Jonathan didn’t know how Tyler managed to sound so annoyed and fond at the same time.  
“I can’t get you out of my mind. Ever since I kissed you, you’re all I think about, all I dream about and I don’t know how to stop.”

Tyler moves in close, and Jonathan feels himself leaning in to meet him, despite the warning at the back of his head that he might regret this.  
“Your so —“  
“Fascinatingly intriguing?”  
“Infuriating”  
“God — damn gorgeous?”  
“An annoying little clown”  
“Witty beyond compare?”  
“A sarcastic little shit.” Tyler whispered against Jonathan’s mouth, and all but crashes his lips to Jonathan’s, and then they’re kissing, hungry and desperate and filthy. Tyler’s hands are in Jonathan’s hair, holding his head in position while Jonathan runs his fingers over Tyler’s arms, his back and his broad shoulder’s up to his neck. He whimpered as Tyler licked his way into his mouthand moaned lightly as their tongues brush, Tyler tasting of the soda he was drinking earlier, the taste of it buzzing across his tongue. His back arching as Tyler bites at his bottom lip and then soothing the sting with his tongue. He was standing on his tip-toes, as their tongues tangled together, Tyler taking advantage of the situation and the wall behind them, hoisted Jonathan up into his arms, encouraging Jonathan to wrap his legs around him and pushes him into the wall.

He remembers Tyler pulling back and looking down at his flushed face whispering apologies, “I’m sorry.” and peppering Jonathan’s face with gentle kisses. It’s so out of character for Tyler that the lust clouding Jonathan’s brain fades, leaving him confused until he hears Tyler continue.  
“I couldn’t stay away. I couldn’t stop thinking of you, and I hurt you, I made you sad and I—“  
Jonathan cuts himoff with a _long_ , _deep kiss_ , hands settled on his cheeks.

“That was our third kiss” Jonathan murmurs shyly. “I don’t know what you want Tyler, but I want you to know I feel the same. I couldn’t stop thinking of you either, I think that first kiss you gave me, drunken or not, ruined me.”  
When he looks up at Tyler, he sees that his eyes are dilated, and the hands around him tighten. He leans down and presses kisses along his forehead, tenderly placing one over his bandaged head and down his face to his lips.  
He then pulls away; gently lowering Jonathan’s feet back to the floor and nudges him towards his bed. Stating that they’ll talk in the morning and that he should get some rest.

Months pass after their second and third kiss, Jonathan doesn’t know what they are, but it’s something warm and passionate and he’s happy. It’s a long 10 hour drive from Tyler’s place to Jonathan’s but they make it work, Tyler still haunts his dreams and sometimes he catches himself reaching for his phone to dial the digits that he knows off by heart.  
But he refrains, knowing that he’ll see him at their annual gathering, this time it’s taking place at Lui’s home in San Diego. A week of warm sunny weather, and he won’t have a care in the world. Their friends don’t know about them, and Jonathan doesn’t know how to feel about that. He doesn’t know if he should be relieved or worried.

* * *

 

He was getting lost in his memories, his mind showing him in crystal clear clarity what Tyler looked like topless and covered in sweat. Shaking his head he turned over and rolled out of bed, stumbling a little to get up. He grabs a clean t-shirt from his bag and peals the sweat —soaked one from his body, shivering at the cold air in the room.  
His throat still ached as he opened his bed room door, he walked down the unfamiliar hallway of Lui’s house towards the kitchen, some water would help, he hoped.  
Padding quietly down the stairs he turned the corner and stopped short when he saw Tyler leaning again the kitchen table, a glass of milk in his hands.

Tyler pauses too, the glass raised towards his lips. His grey eyes widen slightly as they take in the sight of him in only his thin t-shirt and boxers. Jonathan tries to swallow past the lump in his throat as he moves closer to Tyler and reaches for the glass in his hand and easily takes it from his lax fingers, drinking the last of the milk in one gulp.  
“That was mine.” Tyler says crowding closer to Jonathan and placing his hands on Jonathan’s hips. Jonathan feels the heat spreading from where the warmth of Tyler’s finger’s seep into his skin, it shoots through his body and leaves him tingling. It isn’t fair, Jonathan thinks, how easy he is sometimes, when Tyler doesn’t have to do much more than touch him innocently, and Jonathan feels like he’s been set ablaze. The dark expression in Tyler’s eyes, however, says that this touch isn’t innocent at all, and he knows exactly how Jonathan will react.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Tyler question’s moving Jonathan backwards till the back of his knees hit the high up table, and Tyler’s hands squeeze his hips before lifting him to sit on top of it.  
“No, I kept dreaming of you.” Jonathan says bluntly, there was no need to beat around the bush with Tyler, “Do you want to know what I dreamt of?” he whispers slyly into Tyler’s ear. Tyler nods his head, his hands opening and closing against Jonathan’s hips.

 _“I dreamt of you holding me down and fucking me open with your fingers. I dreamt of you sliding into me, teasing me until I’m nothing but a whimpering mess beneath you and I dreamt of you kissing me, tasting me and wreaking me for anyone else_ — _”_

Tyler’s lips are on his before he can even think about it, and Jonathan throws his arms around Tyler’s strong neck, pulling him closer and opening his mouth. Submitting to Tyler, it’s an invitation Tyler takes without hesitation, brushing his warm, wet tongue against Jonathan’s. He can’t deny that kissing Tyler is still as exciting as it was when he first kissed him, still as breath-taking and hot. Even though it was a drunken kiss, he still loves it; he still remembers the taste of Sothern Comfort and the feel of Tyler’s hand on his cheek.  
Jonathan sighed when Tyler’s hand slips under his shirt, fingertips ghosting over his skin and leaving burning trails; it makes Jonathan’s head spin and his heart pounding. He feels flushed all over, and suddenly the warm air around them is a cool sensation on his skin when Tyler pushes his shirt a little further up.

Jonathan lets his fingers wander along the waistband of Tyler’s boxer shorts all the way to the back, he slides his hand under Tyler’s shirt, raking his blunt nails slightly over his back, feeling the muscles shift when Tyler moves, and Jonathan moans helplessly when Tyler releases his mouth and latches onto the spot where his shoulder meets his neck, the spot that makes his toes curl and has his back arching. Tyler knows how to push his buttons, and Jonathan thinks it’s unfair. Tyler caresses and teasing bites feel so achingly sweet and amazing; his touches consume Jonathan and leave him breathless, warming him to the very core of his being, and Jonathan feels so loved and safe.

Tyler gently tugs on his hair, and Jonathan mewls, following the motion tipping his head back. Tyler groans, dark and low, satisfied yet —predatory, and it shoot straight to Jonathan’s cock. He whimpers at the feather light touch of Tyler’s lips to his neck.  
It is soul — destroying pleasure and sweet, sweet anguish at the same time, fuelling his arousal, his need for being so intimately close to Tyler.  
“Tyler,” Jonathan gasps breathlessly. Seriously, it’s damn hard to stay lucid while Tyler is taunting and teasing him like that, letting his mouth ghost over his collarbone and still bare throat, keeping a hand in Jonathan’s hair and his head firmly tipped back “We shouldn’t — “

Tyler latches onto the hollow of his throat, biting and sucking and licking, and Jonathan almost chokes on his words.  
  
The humming noise Tyler makes is proof enough that he’s enjoying this way too much. Jonathan is on board but there’s still a small voice telling him it’s probably not the best idea to make out in such a public place with their friends sleeping upstairs, friends that could come down at any given time and catch them, semi-naked and writhing together on the kitchen table.  
He tries again, “We shouldnnnn —ah,”  
Jonathan moans helplessly when Tyler licks a long stripe up his neck, from the base of his throat up to the tip of his ear, he bucks up and presses his hips closer to Tyler’s while Tyler continues to bite along his jaw.

“You were saying?” Tyler prompts, and Jonathan can hear the fucking smugness in his voice, the self —satisfied grin on his lips. That bastard, Jonathan is about to reply with something snarky but it gets stuck in his throat as Tyler slips his thigh between Jonathan’s knees, deliberately rubbing it against his crotch. Instead of a coherent answer, a series of little throaty moans and gasps and whines comes out of his mouth.  
Jonathan grinds down on Tyler’s thigh and then up against his hips in retaliation. He can feel the outline of Tyler’s hard cock against his leg, and, smirking Jonathan repeats the motion. Tyler groans every time Jonathan shifts, and Jonathan can’t help but preen a little.  
However, it doesn’t last long because every noise that escapes Tyler’s lips sends hot sparks down Jonathan’s spine, and more blood rushing into his already throbbing erection.

“I was saying, we probably shouldn’t do this with the others so close by, or maybe somewhere a little more private and not the _fucking kitchen.”_ Jonathan manages out eventually through gritted teeth. “We shouldn’t get indecent.”  
Tyler pushes his thigh higher, watching with hungry eyes as Jonathan squirms and gasps, and his voice sounds strained and hoarse when he says, “We’re already indecent, might as well enjoy it. And they others around sound asleep, they all drank a little too much.”

Grinning, he adds, “Well” his eye brows doing a little dance and when Jonathan opens his mouth to argue again, Tyler grabs his legs and guides them around his waist, pushing Jonathan further back onto the kitchen table.  
The hard line of Tyler’s cock pressed against his, and Jonathan feels like all the air has been pushed out of his lungs.  
“Fuck you,” Jonathan chokes out breathlessly, tipping his head back again when Tyler rolls his hips against him, mouth open in a voiceless moan.  
“That’s the plan.” Tyler mocks, and even though he’s as turned on as Jonathan, there is still too much smugness and sarcasm in everything he’s doing. Jonathan glowers at him but before he can counter Tyler digs his hands into his ass and ruts against him, wringing another string of needy little sounds from Jonathan’s mouth.  
Tyler is licking into his mouth and Jonathan can do nothing but meet him halfway, momentarily ignoring the nagging voice in his head hat won’t shut up.

Jonathan grinds down every time Tyler rocks up; having them falling into a steady but greedy rhythm that is accompanied by a constant stream of breathless moans and gasps.  
Jonathan feels his cock twitch with every groan that comes out of Tyler’s mouth, and everything is so hot and burning.  
Pleasure rolls over him in waves, sparking along his spine, building somewhere low and deep from within, and Jonathan throws his head back, tightening his legs around Tyler to make his stop moving.  
It only makes the friction sweeter, and Tyler’s heat it all – encompassing.

“Stop —stop—“Jonathan whimpers, “Tyler — “  
Tyler makes a distressed sound at the back of his throat. He doesn’t stop completely, but he does slow down considerably, lazily dragging their cotton — wrapped cocks against each other and the movement wrings another whimper from Jonathan.  
He gently bites over Jonathan’s collarbone. Tyler whispers a _“Why?”_ against the skin.  
Jonathan trembles as Tyler’s tongue swiftly sweeps over the small spot between his shoulder and neck.  
“Because if we don’t stop, I’m going to come apart like some horny, needy teenager who has no control,” Jonathan says through gritted teeth. He hisses when Tyler pushes even closer, the friction is getting too much, and Jonathan is sure he won’t withstand this for much longer. It’s just too much.

Tyler chuckles and the vibrations of it go through Jonathan’s body, making his toes curl in delight.  
“Do it as a horny, needy adult then. The whole point is to make you _lose control.”_ Tyler suggests again with the smirk. Fucker. Quite literally.  
Jonathan bites back another groan when Tyler rocks up once more, slowly, deliberately, and he makes sure to drag the movement out.

“You shouldn’t offer ideas when you’re semi-naked on top of me, they never pan out well.” Jonathan sasses him, dragging his nails down Tyler’s back. He’s rewarded with a bodily shudder and a deep dark, throaty moan that reverberates through his own chest.  
“How are you still even coherent?” Tyler asks somewhat incredulously, picking up the pace again.  
“I can multita—ahh—sk,” Jonathan sneers up at him. And Tyler growls in the back of his throat at his answer, he grips Jonathan’s hips hard, holding him in place before starting to rut forcefully against him Jonathan is sure that he’ll combust at any second now.  
Tyler doesn’t hold back, breathing out greedy moans that are hot-wired to Jonathan’s cock and ignite violent ravishing sparks in him. Jonathan pushes his hands into Tyler’s dark hair and tugs pulling another sound from Tyler’s throat, but he complies and moves his head downwards for Jonathan to bury his face into his neck to bite at the burning skin.

“You feel so good,” Tyler whispers hoarsely into his ear, and it’s what tips Jonathan over the edge. Jonathan’s grip on Tyler’s hair tightens as he groans loudly into his shoulder, trying desperately to muffle his cries and presses himself flush against Tyler.  
The orgasm crashes in blissful waves over him and Tyler shudders when he comes and the sound he makes sends pleasant flares up Jonathan’s spine. He collapses against Tyler resting his forehead against his shoulder while Tyler brushes his lips softly against his temple, in a rare show of affection. He tenderly kisses the scar on his forehead from months ago. It’s sweet and tender and intimate, and Jonathan relaxes into Tyler, panting slightly, coming down from his high.  
Despite the unpleasant, sticky feeling in his boxers, Jonathan stays where he is on the table, gingerly brushing his fingers through Tyler’s slightly sweat dampened hair, while Tyler scatters feather light kisses along his neck and shoulder.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Jonathan says eventually when his breathing has evened out, “And we didn’t get caught.”  
Tyler arches a brow at him, amusement dancing in his eyes, “I told you it would be fine, no one walked in one us and no one saw you arching beneath me and no one heard the moans coming from your _pretty red lips.”_  
Jonathan glares up at him, pouting his lips, “They could have, and then what would happen?”  
Tyler leans over, till Jonathan is lying flat on the table, pinning him against it and cups his jaw before running a thumb over Jonathan’s bottom lip. “But they didn’t. And if that happens nothing will change, except that I’ll be able to ravish you in front of the others.”  
He kisses the pout right off his lips, licking into Jonathan’s mouth, and Jonathan arches into him, clutching desperately to Tyler’s body, leaning back fully on the table and he spreads his legs wantonly and gasps as Tyler tugs at his boxers, sliding them down his thighs and calf’s before pulling him back on top of him and thoroughly defiling the kitchen table.

Smothering his gasps and breathy moans into Tyler’s skin, pleasure washing over him in mind numbing waves, cleaning up their mess in the kitchen was a lot easier than he expected and he smiled as Tyler gently pulled him back upstairs. Kissing him gently outside his bedroom door and bidding him a goodnight with soft presses of his warm lips to his skin.

Morning was an amusing affair, as his face blushed a crimson red at the kitchen table. Tyler smirked into his orange juice and the other’s asking if he had caught a cold.  
Mother hen Nogla, raising his hand to take his temperature and humming worriedly at the heat he was letting off, and Brock offering him medicine that he certainly didn’t need.

He tried not to glare at Tyler who was clearly enjoying himself, still sipping his orange juice — and promptly choking at the confused question Marcel asked.

“Why is the table sticky here?” Marcel’s head tilted to the side, confusion written all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please review it & send me more prompts


End file.
